Drawing FIGS. 1 and 2 represent top plan views of two types of indefinitely longitudinally lengthy and edgewise perforated carrier sheet materials of the prior art. The edgewise perforations along one or both of the transversely separated longitudinal edges are spaced at regular-intervals (e.g. T, T2) and each perforations being of substantially identical shape and having a prescribed finite-area. Along its longitudinal length, the flexible carrier sheet material is provided with carried-members (e.g. 80, 90) incrementally regularly spaced at finite-lengths (e.g. FL, FL2) and wherein the finite-length represents a fixed ratio to the perforations regular-intervals.
Carrier sheet material embodiment P1 of FIG. 1 is of the cinematic film strip type and comprises flexible web 70 and photographic carried-members 80. Longitudinally extending web 70 has a broad upper-surface 71, a broad lower-surface 72, and a longitudinal first-edge 73 transversely separated from a longitudinal second-edge 74. Adjacently parallel along edges 73 and 74, web 70 is provided with rectangular perforations 75 spaced at regular-intervals T and each having the same finite-area. Photographic carried-members 80 are separated at finite-lengths FL along web portion 70, the ratio of FL to T being three.
Carrier sheet material embodiment P2 of FIG. 2 takes the form of a labels supporting web suitable for an industrial application of transferring labels to a suitable receptor (e.g. P3). Though carrier embodiment P2 also includes longitudinally extending flexible web 70, the constant finite-area perforations 76 are of circular shape and are at prescribed regular-intervals T2. The carried-members 90 comprise rectangular labels 95 having adhesive coatings 96 (at web upper-surface 71) at 97. Carried-members 90 are at finite-lengths FL2 along web 70, the ratio of FL2 to T2 being two.
With such prior art carrier sheet material (e.g. P1, P2, etc.), apparatus is employed for longitudinally intermittently feeding same at said finite-lengths (e.g. FL, FL2, etc.) for sequential utilization of the carried-members (e.g. 80, 90, etc.). As is well known in the prior art, such intermittent feeding apparatus utilizes a rotatable drum having its cylindrical surface (e.g. 30S) provided with radially extending prongs (34) removably engageable through the carrier edgewise perforations (e.g. 75, 76, etc.). In the latter vein, the drum prongs (34) are distributed in a uniplanar circular array at regular-intervals (e.g. T, T2, etc.), the cross-sectional shape and size for the respective prongs being similar to that for the carrier edgewise perforations. The drum finite-circumference represents a ratio bearing an exact multiple of the prongs regular-intervals spacing about the drum circumference.
Drawings FIGS. 3 and 4 are top plan and frontal elevational views, respectively, of a rudimentary prior art apparatus 100 for intermittently longitudinally feeding carrier sheet material at finite-length steps (e.g. embodiment P2 at finite-length steps FL2). Apparatus 100 comprises a rotatable drum 130 having a cylindrical surface 30S and a central shaft 31 both concentrically surrounding transversely extending horizontal drum-axis 30A. Transversely extending shaft 31 intersects and is revolvably secured to upright frame member 11. Connected to drum shaft 31 is a drive-sprocket 135 having radially extending teeth 136 whereby conventional motive power (not shown) intermittently supplied to sprocket chain 137 causes pronged drum 30 to intermittently rotate at prescribed angular-value cycles about drum-axis 30A. Provided the angular-value cycle for drum 130 is accurately controlled, the drum prongs 34 (which are removably engageable through one or more of the carrier edgewise perforations) will cause the carrier (P2) to move intermittently longitudinally for the desired finite-length (FL2) whereupon the carried-members (90) are sequentially utilizeable. In the latter vein, the finite-length spaced labels 95 might be transferred from carrier P2 to a receptor sheet P3 co-intermittently fed about rotatable receptor drum 50 (as indicated in triple-headed arrows), whereupon the intermittent feeding rates for sheets P2 and P3 are uniform.
As best seen in FIG. 4, receptor drum 50 has a cylindrical surface 50S and a central shaft 51 both concentrically surrounding transversely extending horizontal drum-axis 50A. Transversely extending drum shaft 51 intersects and is revolvably secured to upright frame member 11. The finite-circumferences for cylindrical surfaces 30S and 50S are equal, and thus, if drums 30 and 50 are made to intermittently rotate in concert (as indicated by double-headed curved arrows), equal feeding rates for carrier P2 and receptor P3 should result. In the latter regard, drum shafts 31 and 51 are provided with equal diameters transmission-sprockets 131 and 151, respectively. Figure-8 chain 133, which engages teeth 132 and 152 of the transmission-sprockets, causes drums 30 and 50 to co-intermittently rotate in concert whereby the desired condition of equal intermittent feeding rates for carrier P2 and receptor P3 might result. Thus, as carrier P2 comes "IN" toward idler roller 146, and thereafter turns abruptly at angular fitting 12 (attached at 13 to frame 11), the lable type carried-members 90 are transferrable sequentially to receptor P3. From angular fitting 12, carrier P2 (devoid of carried-members 90) proceeds toward its intermittent drive (e.g. pronged drum 130), and thence to idler roller 147, and ultimately "OUT" apparatus 100.
Though in theory rudimentary apparatus 100 of FIGS. 3 and 4 should cause intermittent longitudinal feeding of the carrier (e.g. P2, P1, etc.) for the precise finite-length (e.g. FL2, FL, etc.), such precise intermittent feeding is exceedingly difficult to attain as a practical matter. Accordingly, the prior art has had to resort to high-tolerance mechanism such as of the star-and-cam type, the Geneva-gear type, etc., all of which are not only exceedingly expensive to produce but which also mechanically wear below the high-tolerance requirements' thereof. Thus, the expensive high-tolerance apparatus soon becomes unreliable for its intended precise feeding purposes.